Kai Olsen
Kai Olsen is the main protagonist of A Walk On The Wild Side by Cazanna. Althoug not being an official member of any clique, he is considered to be a member of the bullie's clique, and likes to hang out by the auto repair shop and the parking lot. Background Kai was born in Chicago, Illinois, to the Norwegian Sara O'Grady (nèe Olsen) and an unnamed father on 24 June, 1993. As his father died in a mine collapse when Kai was only five years old, he had to live most of his life without having a man to live up to. After the father's death, his mother would refuse to go out, and would eventually start drinking, resulting in her beating Kai to escape her pain. As this was an everyday occurance, he eventually became an extremely depressed boy with failing grades, something his teachers and also friends and other students noticed after a few months of being silent about it. When Kai reached his fourtheenth year, his mother met and eventually married her high school crush Maurice O'Grady, a both wealthy and healthy malicious man with only one goal; to get rid of Kai since he is the proof of Sara's relationship with his long-time enemy. This marriage would also result in Sara becoming stable again and her extremely long conversation about her behavior towards him. To prove that there's no words to excuse her behavior, she agreed for him to start at a new school in Bullworth in New England, New Hampshire when summer vacation was over. Without Sara knowing what was happening between Kai and Maurice, the latter would almost always find a way to hit or yell at him, wether it was bad grades or having friends come over to study or play games. But because of his experience with violence before his time in the family, he would always stand up against him and laugh whenever he said something he thought was stupid, resulting in Maurice cutting Kai on the neck with a bread knife, leaving a visible scar. When Kai's mother found out about Maurice's violence towards Kai, she separated from him and moved to New Hampshire to be near Kai when he started at Bullworth if something would happen to him. When summer vacation ended, he started at Bullworth in hopes for a new and better life. Appearance and personality Kai is a young, and according to most of the female students as good-looking, boy with tousled jet black hair, a heart'shaped face and baby blue eyes. He has a visible scar on his neck after a fight with Maurice involving a knife and a little bit of anger. His uniform consist of a blue Bullworth vest over a white shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black and gray skate shoes, but he is also seen without the vest, which makes him look like one of the Bullies. During winter he puts on the letterman jacet he stole from Casey, which led to Kai being beaten by him, a blue beanie with red stripes at the bottom and the same shoes. Kai is normal sized, and his tough childhood with his mother has granted him both mental and physical toughness. During his last year with his mother he also had a lot of physical fights with Maurice, giving him a great deal of fighting skills and an even better physical toughness. He is also very knowledgeable, being both good in academics and sports and knows a lot about life in general. His wide vocabulary grants him very good feedbacks and backfires when pissed off or bullying. Although appearing very childish and brutal, he has only good intentions. When fighting or bullying, he tends to be rough mannered and talks abusively to people he don't like, with the exception of the non-clique. He has got many friends, but even more enemies, where the fiercest of them is Johnny and his crew, and his best friend is one of the newer students Ryan Steinmetz. Despite all of this, he has a calm and good nature when not in the mood to be aggressive. Whenever someone asks for his help while being calm, he will not hesitate to accept his "quest" as Melvin calls it. When it comes to the teachers, he hates most of them and doesn't get along with them, but he is intentionally mean to them to not become a "teachers pet". The only teacher he has a good relationship with is Mr. Galloway as he slightly reminds him of his mother because of the drinking problem. The teacher that get on his nerves the most is the new math teacher Mr. Tartakovsky, a middle-aged man just as mean and corruptive as his predecessor Mr. Hattrick. Because of his past as a victim of abuse, he is never seen bullying the youngest children. While not being an expert when it comes to romance as he puts it himself, he dates some female students, such as Christy, Mandy and Lola, and he even tried to ask out Pinky once, only to be rejected because of the social class. He is also seen to be interested in boys as well, looking at Trent and Bif when no one else is looking. He had success with Trent, but he knew that Bif was straight and never asked him. He also states himself that Christy is his favorite girl. Quotes Just like in the game, Kai has got a wide arrange of quotes to express the situation he's in. Walking around *"Where's that classroom again?" *"Eyes on me girls, eyes on me." (when walking by a group of conversing girls) *"It looks like these students are going to jail if this keeps up." *"What did he say again? I was cheap? I cheat? Well, guess what, I. Don't. Care. As long as I'm not cheap, that is." Conversing with other students *"Have you ever cheated on a test? That's the only thing I know how to do right." *"Dr. Crabblesnitch doesn't even know my last name, and it's a wonder that I managed to memorize his. Whenever I see that old snitch in the hallway, I can only think of a crabb on two legs with a hoarse voice." *"Do you think Hattrick can read minds? That old fungus knew exactly what I was thinking in class and sent me to the principal's office." "What the hell? Get outta here." Greetings Good Terms: *"Hiya, what'cha doing?" *"Whazzup?" Bad Terms: *"Hey babe, wanna know how I caught that rat i threw at you?" (To Lola only) *"Why are we conversing with each other? *"Go bother someone else, please!" Flirting/Flirted With Good Terms: *"It's not my fault that fell for you, you tripped me!" *"You remind me of my next girlfriend." *"Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here." *"Are you tired? Because you’ve been running through my mind all day." Bad Terms: *"What in THE world do you think you're doing?" *"You do know I'm into girls/boys, don't you?" (girls when talking to boys and vice versa.) * *Awkward silence* Watching A Fight *"Take advantage of the groin!" *"Man, I wish I was one of them." *"Look's like the prefects'll interfere pretty soon." While Fighting *"Don't you dare mess up my hair!" *"One down, more to go." *"Now I'll copy you." Attacking *"Bang it said!" *"Whoops, I didn't miss." *"Who'se your daddy?" Bullying *"Why are you hitting yourself?" *"Haha, noob!" *"Frickin' jockstrap, you are nothing, you hear?" (to jocks only) *"I bet your parents don't even like you and will divorce if you still hang around them complaining." Chasing Someone *"I can take down anyone!" *"You just bougt a one-way ticket to Hell!" *"What is this, why are you running?" Out Of Breath *"That's the last time I run after that guy, whoo." *"Screw you, you b*tch!" *"Run and hide as fast as you can, but I'll find you someday." *coughing and breathing* Kicked In The Groin *"You son of a... ugh." *"Ow! That's cheating!" *"You little piece of..." *"Thank you sir, may I have some more?" (copying Kirby) Knocked Out *"What happened?" Category:Abandoned Characters Category:Marked for deletion